User blog:DustBunnyFromTheLostCities/My Opinion On Why Sophitz Can't Not Happen
Haha yeah, this is another post of me just trying to archive my posts. Sorry ya'll. "Yay! Another comment from the weird bunny! (me) *internally sobs* So peoples, I have been seeing a ton of people discussing weather or not Sophitz will last to the rest of the series, and I have to say: I can't see it NOT working out. It would honestly kind of ruin the rest of the series. And before you tell me that just because my ship didn't work out, it dosent mean the series is horrible, let me tell you that that is not what I mean. Honestly think about it: What ''if ''Sophie and Fitz "break up?" Boy, do I have a lot to say. Lets start with the why. BTW: If you can think of any other Why's, then tell me in the comments and I will edit this one to include it. '''THE WHY '''Why would Sophitz "break up?" What are the options? Option 1 - Sophie and Fitz have a big fight, and sepparate. (The fight could possibly be over the fact that Sophie cannot be matched, but I really can't see Fitz ever putting his public status over his love, care, and trust for Sophie...) Option 2 - One of the two keeps a big secret from the other, and they fall apart because of a lack of trust. Option 3 - One of them decides they don't like the other any more, that they like someone else, and breaks it off. Option 4 - They get really awkward and just drift apart from eachother, and decide to forget about it. '''WHAT WOULD HAPPEN '''What would happen if any of the previous options happened? Option 1 - If Sophie and Fitz have a big fight or trust breach, that would be a major problem for the series because things would become really tense between them. If they decide they don't like eachother at all any more, then all thoughts of becoming cognates would go down the drain, and this would greatly disadvantage the Black Swan. Their deep connection and trust would be severed, and this would mean that they would not be able to work properly as a team. They would not be able to do anything related to telepathy anymore, weather it be something as simple as probing someones mind, or as complicated at healing a broken mind. If someone is broken and they can't heal them, then we will likely lose an importaint character. Option 2 - If they slowly break apart, or leave eachother for someone else, then it would be just plain awkward. It would either be like "Oh yeah hehheh I remember that time when we used to like eachother" "hehheh yeah u do u not like me anymore" "hehheh..." or it would be like "oh yeah so btw i herd ur dating ________ now" "yeah I am" "hehehh" "hehheh".Like, imagine dative someone, then having to go to a friend and tell them everything that happened, because you arent allowed to keep secrets. That would be incredibly awkward, and I don't think their friendship or cognatisim would survive that. Either way, they would both be miserable or awkward or angry, and the series would just kind of fall apart. I want Sophie and Fitz to be happy, and I don't belive they could be without eachother. They have been through so much together, they would not make it without eachother. I just don't see any way for any other ship to happen anymore. I hope you understand my arguement! Btw this is not ship bashing, just sharing my thoughts. Have a happy Sunday/Monday, or whenever you read this, Keeper Fam! P.S. Sorry if I'm breaking Peace Sonday rules, am I being too harsh...? I wrote this before I read about the new Sunday rules. Not trying to start a fight, just sharing another reason Sophitz should stay together. P.P.S. If there are any SoKeefe shippers reading this, please tell me how you think Sophie could end up with Keefe after Flashback. I just want to hear your reasoning. Thank you!" Yeah... hm. Okay. See ya'll later. -Dust Bunny Category:Blog posts